Waking to You
by iluvaqt
Summary: Post Supergirl S10E04. Chloe awakens to a face she'd never thought she'd see again. One shot.


**Title:** Waking To You  
**Author:** iluvaqt  
**Fandoms:** Smallville  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairings:** Lex/Chloe, Chloe/Davis mentioned, Chlollie hinted  
**Spoilers:** S10E04, Supergirl**  
****Summary:** Chloe awakens to a face she'd never thought she'd see again. One shot.  
**Indirect Prompt:** by **latetothpartyhp** "...Exchanging quips with Lex in the Bahamas."

**Disclaimer:** "_Smallville_" is the property of WarnerBros & The CW. All characters referenced are the property of DC Comics and remain so. No infringement of copyright is intended.

* * *

Chloe stirred feeling slightly out of body. It wasn't at all how she felt coming back from being 'dead'. That was excruciatingly painful, think pins and needles times a thousand, parched throat like the Sahara desert after sandstorm and cold. A chill that would linger for hours after she woke, something she'd try to rectify and disguise quickly with a hot shower or a bath. Clark tended to be over the top already about her meteor ability, without the adding resurrection side effects into the mix. But she hadn't had even a blip on her meteor ability since... well since Brainiac.

Wriggling her fingers and toes, she tried to tell her eyes to open, since they weren't doing it automatically.

"Easy, you put yourself through hell, Chloe. You need to start off slow."

Chloe froze. Well, freezing was all she could manage right now, her body tended to cooperate with that command. Cause flight certainly wasn't an option, she seemed to be completely immobile even though she wasn't strapped down.

A cool gentle hand cupped her forehead. Surprisingly, it felt delightful. Her skin felt a little hot.

"Maybe I've let you stay out here too long," he said with a soft laugh. "Not that you need to worry about sunburn with your regenerative ability. I swear Chloe, you scared the life out of me. And despite what people might think, I don't have nine lives like a cat. It's called strategic planning and outsmarting your enemies. You're going to be the death of me someday, Chloe Sullivan," he said with dry humor.

Chloe swallowed, afraid to open her eyes. She felt the breeze now, it was a fresh ocean breeze. She was alive. She was free of those agents that had captured Oliver, either the antidote had worked and this was well a sort of freedom, or she really was dead. Or worse, she was having one of those fantasies again, the ones that both thrilled her and disturbed her. Like when she'd tried to understand her feelings for Davis and her subconscious had shown her exactly how she really wanted that attraction play out, only for her fears to warp her dream, waking her in panic and cold sweat. While she cared for the man, she feared the beast. If reminded her of another fantasy she'd had for a long time, one she hadn't struggled with for years.

She'd believed he was dead. The dreams had ceased. Lex had been a girlish crush, he had been her knight. He'd been that forbidden fruit, the refined, charming, alluring man to Clark's boyish adorable, shy, wholesome farmboy appeal. But even when he betrayed them all, tortured and experimented on her and her mother, still her subconscious plagued her with fantasies of them. Where he didn't stop with verbal sparing or lingering looks that only bordered on something more, never pushing the boundaries of what was appropriate between frenemies. Was she dying, was she lying in a ditch somewhere and this was her last fantasy? She would have thought it would have been with Ollie.

The heat bathing her body ceased, a shadow had moved over her. She felt his hands either side of her face, his thumbs gently caressing her cheekbones. "I have people everywhere, Chloe. I've been watching you. Someone had too. You spent so much time devoted to looking out for everyone else, Clark, Lois, Oliver..." he paused briefly when she stiffened and she felt him chuckled silently. "Yes, I know about him and his leather wearing alter-ego. Certainly didn't come as a surprise once I let go of my childhood rivalry blinders. The archery, the penchant for all things green. He even set up a decorative display of arrow lights in the Luthorcorp building. It's still my company... hardly subtle is he? Then again, splashing his name on every news network, tabloid and Internet blogging site hardly speaks for the man's ability to keep a secret. Or for self-preservation."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes suddenly complied and snapped open. She looked up into Lex's gray-blue eyes. He was studying her with concern.

"Did you think about the future at all when you threw your life away for him?" he asked softly accusing.

Chloe swallowed. It was unnerving to see the kind of emotion on his face directed at her. It looked as though he was torn between throttling her and kissing her senseless.

"You throw yourself headlong into danger, selflessly thinking it's for a greater good time and again. Tell me Chloe, what greater good is there in a Green Arrow that has a name, and a zip code?"

Chloe shivered and her eyes brimmed with tears. Nabu was wrong. She'd sacrificed herself willingly because Dr. Fate's helmet promised that she could save the Archer. But how was she supposed to know that she couldn't save him from himself? At least not this time. She forced her eyes closed so that Lex wouldn't see her weakness or her tears.

His strong arms pulled her from the lounge chair and held her tightly while her shoulders shook in silent sobs. How could she ever go back? Checkmate wanted them all. Sylvester had warned them that they would come after them the same way they targeted the JSA. He'd spoken their name with his dying breath. By coming out, Oliver made it impossible for the rest of them to work with him or even be associated with him anymore, least they jeopardize their own identities.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her voice hoarse with emotion she didn't want to analyze.

Lex let her go and helped her to sit up, before looking past her. Chloe followed his line of sight and took in a sharp intake of breath. The man who'd picked her up for the trade, was standing a short distance away. Lex dismissed him with a nod.

"Were you behind Oliver's abduction?" she said with a hiss, her eyes narrowing.

"He broke into my company's facility," Lex said lightly.

Chloe glared at him harder, scooting back a little further wanting to put a little distance between them. "His company owns majority share. It's more his than yours."

"I'm the Luthor," Lex said his eyes flashing in warning.

Chloe rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the lounge. She felt strength returning to her limbs and she put her hands down to help push off. Lex's hand closed around her wrist.

"Aren't you curious as to what I've been doing, where I've been all this time?"

"Plotting your miraculous return. Hoping to win back the senator's seat you lost to Mr. Kent, starting up a 33.1 offshoot, who knows Lex. I've never been able to keep up with all your schemes."

Lex snorted and grinned. "Don't sell yourself short Chloe. I know how busy you've been this past year with Watchtower."

Chloe stilled, not only for the insight in his words but because of his subtle movement. She felt Lex brush some of the matted curls from her neck. The cool ocean air was heaven on her heated, irritated skin and she had to fight hard not to lean into his touch. She shook herself mentally. She wasn't a naive teen anymore. Her hero worship of Lex had died when she'd learned of his experiments and cloning programs, and cemented the day he'd threatened her, to kill the story or be killed in the Daily Planet basement.

She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she had a feeling it was around the time that Mr. Kent had won the election, but any of the good left in Lex was gone. The man who'd protected her when Lionel had wanted to silence her, the best friend of Clark Kent, and the charming, generous, misunderstood billionaire she'd come to know and grew to have a fondness for, died and a part of her grieved that he'd done that to himself. They all had darkness, they were all capable of evil but it was denying that part of themselves, choosing to foster their better nature that set them apart.

"I've made mistakes Chloe, I'll be the first to admit that. I can't change what happened between us, but I needed you to know that all things I've done, what I said in the past... it's because no one could hurt me or frustrate me more than you," he said with a bitter snort. "So stubborn, so set in your preconceived ideas, you never gave me a chance." He loosened his grip on her wrist and twisted her hair around his fingers, fisting it and holding it against the back of head. He leaned in close.

She was at war in her head over his words. It didn't help that alone here, on this secluded tropical island, with only him for company (the minion from before invisible, therefore forgotten) she couldn't escape him - or the old feelings he evoked.

Chloe shivered, because she could feel his warm breath behind her ear. She closed her eyes, fighting the immediate response his nearness was having on her body. She was suddenly 17 again. Lex and her uncle Sam's men had just swept her father and off to safety after it was discovered that Lionel had put a large bounty on hers and her father's head.

She remembered being terrified for her father. Her uncle Sam speaking to Gabe in another room about their plans to keep them safe and under the radar until the trial. Lex understanding her fears, had sat with her for hours. They'd eaten Chinese that someone had picked up at his request from an upscale restaurant in Metropolis and he'd distracted her by talking about his college days, tricks he used to use on his nanny as a boy to get out of homework, or get dessert, without finishing his dinner. It was the first time that she'd realized that he was as normal as the rest of them, with a lonely troubled childhood, and even more isolated upbringing shipped off to boarding school from a very young age. What started off as a passing attraction had become a full blown secret crush by the end of that summer.

With his hand on her knee, his other in her hair, his voice in her ear, his eyes on her, she felt those same butterflies dancing in her stomach. How could he make her feel this way after so long, after everything...

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would have been like for us if I'd give into my desires instead of behaving appropriately around you, all those years ago?"

She turned to him, meeting his eyes, surprised to see the lustful hunger in those misty blue depths. "Lex," she whispered, her pulse thrumming harder when his nose brushed the shell of her ear. This wasn't right, there were so many questions that she should be asking, she should be running from him, not craving his next touch.

"I'm a man who notices the little things Chloe. I knew that you were as drawn to me as I to you, but you were only 17 and I was 24, your father trusted me with you and that didn't just mean your life, but your heart and your virtue as well. His faith in me wasn't something I took lightly. And there was also your faith in me..." He lifted his hand from her knee and cupped her cheek. "If you had of stood by me the way you stood by Clark all this time, I know I'd be a better man, a greater man than I am. In your eyes Chloe, I saw who I wanted to be. Who I could be. Until you decided to cast me as the villain and back then I wasn't strong enough to challenge you on that. I am now, and I will. I'll show you, Chloe. I'll show you exactly the man, I want to be for you." He punctuated his last words, pressing his lips to the pulse point in her throat.

The moist, decisive, calculated touch of his mouth on her skin set her blood ablaze. The horizon tilted in her sight before her eyes slide closed. She sat immobile, as his lips trailed down her neck to her shoulder, and she couldn't fight her body's responses anymore. The ache between her legs built to an intensity she couldn't deny and she moaned, the sound bubbling from her lips before she could think to muffle it. He smiled wickedly against her collarbone.

"I can protect you like they never can. I will cherish you, caress you for the fair, willful, exquisite beauty that you are. Chloe, you were meant to feel love. Watching you is no longer enough. I need you with me, I need you here." He pulled her into his lap till she sat astride him on the lounge. He nipped and sucked at her throat, while he trailed his hands from her hips, up the small of her back to her shoulder blades, palming her back drawing her closer, till her body was almost flush against his.

They were nose to nose, he could feel her nipples hardening against his chest. The thin material of her t-shirt, and the white silk of his half open shirt doing nothing to hide her response to his touch. And he didn't shrink in embarrassment or hide from her gaze at all when he saw her notice his body's equally telling response to her. He felt his blood pooling and his groin straining against the stiff fabric of his khaki shorts, eager to taste the tantalizing heat radiating from her panties that were a breath away from being in direct contact from where he needed her so desperately to be.

He trailed his thumbs under the edges of the spaghetti straps of her top, tempting her, daring her to either pull away or call him on his own vulnerability. If she withdrew from him, he wouldn't stop her. He wouldn't give up, he would continue to pursue this fire between them but he would never force her against her will. Her pale skin tanned a healthy glow from all the days in the sun he'd spent with her while she'd been healing. He considered himself to have a photographic memory, he saw her face in his mind's eye day after day, to carry him through his self imposed isolation. She was his siren. Kara was ethereal, but Chloe as flesh and blood, passionate but fragile. She was his enigma, his challenge, forever and for so long, just beyond his reach. Dangerous but undeniably tempting. In his arms, whole, not a memory, not an image on a camera or a photo, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He loved the way her eyes studied and searched his for any sign of what he suspected she must believe to be manipulative or malicious intent. "You want to know my end game, my heart's real desire, all that I want?"

She squared her shoulders and shook out her hair, looking at him definitely, challenging him to prove her wrong. Wasn't he always after more, wasn't she just a stepping stone to him or a conquest.

"Just you Chloe. Only you."

Maybe she was a fool for love. Maybe handsome men who promised her everything she'd ever wanted would always be her weakness. But in that moment, she wished that he was telling the truth, maybe he believed it. But while her heart soared with the intensity of his gaze, and the sincerely in his voice, the beauty of his words, her doubts told her, that for a man like Lex Luthor, she might never be enough. All it took was one kiss, one searing, mind bending kiss and when his hands pushed down the straps of her top, baring her to him, she was at a loss to deny him and had neither the strength or the will to want to escape.


End file.
